


I'll Find You

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative-Universe, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Underage!Harry, first-time, foster home-au, happiness, i can't think of any other atm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in the same foster home and realize they're meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Find You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so shit when it comes to summaries.  
> But I found this prompt on tunblr about the two being foster brothers and I read it wrong and yeah, this is what I got.  
> So.. enjoy! x

The social worker helped escort the older lad into the house. Helping him with his things, then introducing him to the care-taker of both him and some of the other children in the home.

Young Harry Styles was sitting on the steps of the long stair-case, observing the new lad that Ms. Stone had told him about.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine here." she smiled at the workers, "Harry!" she called.

Harry was always around to help Ms. Stone, particuarly because no of the other children in the house was fond of Harry; he was always quiet and shy. Basically, Ms. Stone was the only person that like Harry, and the only one that didn't make fun of him, or tease him.

He held high hopes for the newcomer, he was a few years older than Harry. Which was nicer, maybe he would get along with him better than the other kids.

With large strides, he made his way down the rest of the stairs, appearing in front of Ms. Stone and the older boy.

"Can you show Louis to your room? He's going to be staying with you." she smiled.

"Sure." Harry smiled, helping Louis with one of his bags. "This way." he nodded his head up the stairs case, and to his room, which he kept nice and clean; something he was very proud of. It was a nice room, with two dressers and two twin beds opposite side of eachother. Harry came to the house when the other person was leaving, so he'd always had the room to himself.

"Thanks lad." Louis hummed, settling his things down.

"You can put your clothes in that dresser." Harry pointed towards the his old room-mates dresser. "Do you need any help?" he offered.

"No thanks." Louis shook his head, and Harry began to feel the pain of rejection.

"Some company would be lovely though." Louis smiled at the younger, who gleamed brightly. "Cute dimples," he commented.

Harry smiled at Louis' compliment. It was nice, but in an odd way. The only way Harry would describe it would be "flirting" but he wasn't sure if it was that or Louis being a nice person.

"What brought you here?" Harry asked.

"Just a temporary thing till I'm summoned to court." Louis explained as he began to open his bags, organizing his clothes.

"What did you do?" Harry continued, "If you don't mind me asking." he added.

"I beat the shit out my step-dad, and he pressed charges." he shrugged. "He was drunk and threatened my sisters." Louis explained his actions. "My mum didn't believe me and freaked out, so she let him press charges on me."

Harry frowned for a moment, not completely sure what to say or to think of a way to soothe Louis. "Its a good thing you were there to save your sisters, though." he gleamed,flashing his dimples once more.

"Too bad its landed me here in this shit hole." Louis sighed.

"Its not that bad." he defended. "Ms. Stone keeps it up as best she can, and I quite like it compa-"

"You're right." Louis interupted. "I just don't really want to be here. Thats why I'm not very fond of it." he explained. "What are you doing here?" he asked Harry.

"Umm.." Harry bit his lip, "My mum had me kind of young, and couldn't really take care of me, so she brought me here a few years ago. But she said when she was better, she would come back." Harry smiled.

Louis nodded, not really sure what to say. "Well.. Thats good lad. At least she didn't press charges on you." he scuffed.

Silence continued for a little while, as Louis organized his things. Harry was scared he was going to say something rude and offend Louis. He didn't want to lose his only chance at having a friend.

"Would you like to go outside?" Harry asked, "Its nice and warm today."

"Sure." Louis hummed, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Harry led the way outside of the house, quickly walking past all the other groups of kids. He wanted to avoid being picked on today. He didn't want his new-found friend to know what a loser he was.

"Whoa! Mate! Hold up." Louis spoke as his feet moved faster to keep up with Harry's quick pace.

Once they arrived to the private gardens Harry took a seat, along with a much needed deep breath.

"What was that all about?" Louis huffed taking a seat next to Harry.

"It uh.. Its nothing." he shook his curls, quickly running his hands through them. "How old are you Louis?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Six-teen. Now what was that all about?" Lois continued to question him. "Any of those kids give you trouble?" he asked.

Harry shook his head, not looking into Louis' eyes. He had always been a bad liar; also he's never been in a situation where he's actually had to lie.

"Harry..." Louis sighed, lightly gripping on to his shoulder. "Look at me," he looked at Harry's glassy green eyes. "Tell me," he demanded softly, not wanting to scare the younger boy.

"They just... call me things. And ignore me." Harry shrugged.

"You don't have many friends, do you Harry?"

He looked down at his toes, and shook his head.

"Sucks mate," Louis paused as he watched Harry's shoulders fall with disappointment. "For them. They don't know what a great person they're missing out on." he smiled, and poked the younger boy lightly in the stomach. "I'll be your friend, mate."

And from there on, thats just it.

It just kind of happend.

Weeks went on and the two were inseperable. Well besides the few times Louis would sneak out to meet with a girl from the house next door.

One day Harry was curious about what Louis and mystery girl had been up to. So he followed Louis, quietly, he didn't want Louis to get upset with him.

It was unclear what Harry had felt when he watched Louis kissing the blonde girl on the lips. It was a mix of confusion and heartbreak. Things quickly escalated that night when Louis put his hand in the girls pants, and she put her hand in his pants. She was moaning quite loudly as Louis hid his face in her neck. He let out a groan himself, and then it was all over.

Harry longed to understand what they were feeling. What it was like to feel Louis' lips brush his, like he had the girls. And touch him as intimately as he had the girl. To feel as Louis had made the girl feel.

They held each other for a moment, and spoke few words that sounded like, "Thanks for helping me figure it out," And "You're welcome, I'm happy to help."

It was a difficult situation to understand, but Harry watched till tears made his vision blurry, then he ran back quietly up to his room, and cried to his hearts content.

A  few more days had passed till Harry had finally decided to confront Louis of the events of the few night before. He waited by the garden, where they usually met up after Louis had gotten out of class.

He played with his finger-nails till the patter of Louis' feet could be heard, but the sounds were different this time.

"Whatya doing loser?" a boy called from a big group of other boys that lived in the house with Louis and Harry. "Waiting for your boyfriend?" another called.

"Leave me alone!" Harry yelled, tired of the people that had always belittled him.

"What the fuck did you just say?" one of the bigger kids questioned.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Harry spoke, saying his first cuss word. He was quite chuffed at his accomplishment, til it earned him a solid blow to the stomach.

Before he knew it, there was multiple blows to his stomach, and face. The kid cheering the older kid on as Harry gave up and just decided to take the beating.

"Hey!" a voice called, with the sound of running following.

"Leave him the fuck alone you cunt!" Louis rushed to Harry's aid quickly punching the pudgy kid in the face.

Thats all it took for them to go away, since Louis' seniority towered theirs.

"Harry.. Harry are you okay?" He pulled the thirteen yearold into his arms. "Its all over now baby." he hugged him. "C'mon." he pulled at Harry's arm quickly bringing them into the garden; hidden from everyone's view.

"Harry look at me, love." he hushed, gripping the boy's face to soothe him. "They're gone now, I'm here now." he hugged him.

"Thank you." Harry whispered into his ear.

He will probably never understand what feeling took over him. It felt like a sparkler setting off in the pit of his stomach. It was so exciting, and he felt the heat rush to both his cheeks and his crotch.

He ran his hands through Louis' feathery hair, inching his face closer to Louis', finally pressing his lips against his best friend's.

"Harry," Louis sighed, holding the smaller boy closer to him.

"I saw you." he began to sob. "I saw you with that girl..." he cried into Louis' shoulder as he held him closer to his body. "I don't know why, but it hurt. I hated seeing you with her." he sobbed a bit more.

"Shh..." Louis soothed the smaller boy, running his fingers in his curls. "You don't have to worry about that anymore Haz. Its over, it never meant anything."

The two went back to the house, and never talked about the kiss again.

Till one day, Harry had walked in their room without knocking. He found Louis laying on his bed, his hand hidden gripping his penis while the other held on to the sheets, he was calling out Harry's name as white substance had exploded on to his stomach.

"Ah fuck." Louis huffed as he saw Harry's horrified expression. "Please.. Harry.. Close the door." he reached for the towel, to clean off his torso.

Harry did as he was told, his crotch tightening like when him and Louis had kissed the first time. The sparkling sensation returning to him in a more vibrant way.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked, walking into the room, sitting on his bed; opposite of Louis'.

"Its called wanking, Harry." Louis sighed, pulling his boxers over himself, then his jeans.

"Whats that mean?" Harry questioned further, his cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

"Its where you... pleasure yourself. Like a release almost. Could be considered sex with yourself, basically." Louis explained, taking  seat on his bed."Has your.." Louis searched for words to explain himself better to Harry.

"Has your willy ever gotten.. hard or stiff?" he asked.

"Yeah.. Sometimes in the morning or.."

"Or?..."

"If i think about you and the girl." Harry admitted, then panicked at the light chuckle that came from Louis. "Sorry." he was quick to apolojize.

"Its.. Its fine Harry really," Louis paused. "Would you like to know what we were doing?"

"Y-yes."

"I was touching her, while she was.. wanking me." he stated simply.

"Why?"

"I was trying to figure something out."

"Figure what out?" Harry had asked curiously.

Louis smiled at Harry's shyness, as he made his way onto Harry's small bed to explain himself. "Well.. I've always had this things.. for boys. And I never really had a chance to figure out because I was completely convinced I liked girls. But then.. I met you and.. you're so. great. I was getting confused. So I spoke with Hannah and she was happy to help me figure it out, and that night I did." he smiled, patting Harry's shoulders.

"And?. What did you decide?"  he asked.

"That I quite have a thing for boys." Lou smiled, rubbing Harry's knee, blood rushing to Harry's willy.

"Can I kiss you again, Harry?" Louis asked, bringing his hand up to his cheek.

Harry nodded, licking his lips quickly before inching forward up to Louis.

He felt Louis' light breath brush against his lips, and kiss the corner of his mouth. "Its going to be okay, baby." he smiled before pressing his lips on to Harry's.

Harry whined lightly into the kiss as his willy became harder and harder, almost suffocating in his jeans. He felt his hips buck up into the air, as he pulled Harry closer to him.

"L-Louis." he whimpered against his mouth. Louis hummed in response, taking the boys bottom lip between his teeth, then soothing the bitten lip with a kiss.

"Its okay love," Louis whispered again Harry's ear. "I'm going to make it all better." he brought his hand down to palm Harry.

"Please.. Lou." he begged, his dick pulsating almost.

"Alright.." he smiled, giving Harry one last kiss before shifting down on to the floor inbetween Harry's knees.

"You have to be quiet." he warned, unzipping Harry's tight jeans, slipping them down to his ankles'; along with his boxers.

"Oh gosh." Louis gasped. "You're so impressive." he kissed the inside of Harry's thighs, trying to soothe his nervous shakes.

He grabbed the base of Harry's cock, kissing at the pink head; pumping at the base. He licked his tongue around the head, sucking on the bit of pre-come that fell from the head.

Harry let out pretty whimpers as he resisted the urge to move his hips further into Louis' face.

"Its alright," Louis brought Harry's hand up to the back of his head. He'd seen it from a porno once, its basically where he got all his information when it came to gay sex. "I'm here for you." He opened his mouth welcoming Harry's hard dick into his mouth, moving his tongue along the head of his dick; hollowing his cheeks to suck Harry further into his mouth.

Harry hummed at Louis' mouth, it was so warm and wet. It feel so good to young Harry. He'd never had any sexual experience before. Even Louis was his first kiss. Even his first love had been Louis, even though he hadn't vocalized his feelings, they were there. In the pit of his heart; love for Louis.

"Ahhmm.. Ah. Louu.." he moaned, as Louis bobbed his head along Harry's shaft.

This odd tingling sensation arose in Harry's stomach. It made his toes curl, one of his hand gripped the sheets, while the other pulled at Louis' hair.

"Louu.." Panic pumped through Harry's bloodstream as the feeling grew stronger.

"Its okay." Louis pulled Harry out of his mouth, grabbing his hand, interlocking their fingers. "I'll keep you safe," he jerked Harry off. 

Harry clamped his eyes shut, as the warm feeling over-took his body. His mind clouded with with pleasure as he felt his body go almost completely boneless. It took over him for so long, when spent, he opened his eyes to find Louis cleaning white substance off his face hen he made his way to kiss Harry sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you." Harry whispered against his lips, then moved to kiss his cheek and neck as he had observed Louis and the girl the night before.

"Lets go down for dinner babe." Louis buttoned Harry's pants up and grabbed the boys hand, leading him down the stairs and to the kitchen.

That night they slept in Harry's bed. Cuddled in each others arms, whispering sweet words. Kisses were left on necks and cheeks. It was all so wonderful for the both of them.

Few weeks had passed, and Louis hadn't heard anything about his court hearing. He was wondering if his mum had calmed down yet, but he guessed not since he was still in the home. But he was also happy with that, because he could be with Harry. He didn't really like to think of the three-year age gap between the two, and that when he gets called to court, he won't see Harry for a long time, or ever again. It made his stomach churned so he prefered not to think about it.

They were laying down on Harry's bunk one day after school, doing some catch up on school work, and Louis was happy to help Harry with his maths, even though he wasn't an expert on the subject.

"Louis?" Harry questioned, looking up at the boy.

"Yes love?" he turned to look at him.

"Remember.. umm.. Remember when you like.. "

"Gave you a blow job?" Louis questioned.

"Yeah." Harry blushed, looking away from Louis' face.

"What about it love bug?" he asked.

"I was wondering.. If I could.. blow you." Harry grabbed his hand, and placed a soft kiss on his palm.

Louis' briefs tightened right there, his groin growing hard and heavy from the thoughts of Harry's head in his lap.

"Ye-yeah.. Babe. Of course. As long as you're comfortable with it." Louis grabbed his cheek pulling his face closer to his.

"Yeah.. But I just don't really know what to do." Harry hushed, brushing his lips against Louis'.

"Do whatever you feel okay with baby." Louis kissed his cheeks, laying on his back, his head on the pillow. He encouraged Harry to join him by pulling him closer to straddle one of his legs.

Harry swallowed the lump down his throat, his shakey hands moving up to Louis' zipper, slipping off his trousers and briefs, he gasped at Louis' size. He was nervous, but Louis was quick to soothe him by placing sweet kisses on his hand and cheek.

"Its okay if you don't want to." Louis smiled.

"No. I want to." Harry was determined to give Louis the best blowjob of his life. "Lay back for me baby." he whispered, his hand coming up to Louis' chest to push him slightly.

He grabbed at Louis' shaft, pumping him slowly, then faster as cute moans and whimpers fell from Louis' lips. A bit of pre-come flowed from his tip; Harry took the oppurtunity to kitten lick the head of Louis' penis, earning a pleased whine from Louis.

He restrained from moving his hips upward, he was already close from all the thoughts in his mind of Harry, and then with Harry actually touching him, it was all so sensual, his head was clouded already. Then Harry took him in his mouth, bringing him back down from the cloud, shocked at how amazing Harry was with his mouth.

He lightly stroked Harry curls, while Harry sucked on him for a bit. Hallowing his cheeks, and pumping what he couldn't choke down. Tears lightly flowed from Harry's eyes as he ignored his gag reflex.

"Ahh.. Hazz." Louis gasped, "'M gonna come." he warned, not sure if Harry wanted him to come in his mouth.

But thats exactly what Harry had wanted.

And thats exactly what happened.

Louis stared at the ceiling as the glimpes of stars and bright lights faded from his head. The sound of Harry buttoning him back up was distant, but he was content with the pleasure Harry had granted him.

"You were so wonderful baby." he pulled Harry up to be closer to him. "I'm so proud of you." he kissed his lips, then licked the bit of come off the corner.

"Was it really that good?" Harry asked, his dimples showing from the extra praise.

"Better." Louis smiled, kissing the younger lad.

Distant steps were heard, the boys panicked and pulled away from each other, pulling their notebooks back into their laps in case someone were to walk in.

"Knock knock." Ms. Stone walked in the room. "Here he is."

"Harry!" a brunette walked through the door.

"Mummy!" Harry gasped, practically jumping up from his bed and into the womens arms. "I thought you'd never come back." Harry spoke honestly as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"But I did, and I'm never letting you go again." she kissed his forehead. "I'm taking you home."

Louis was in shock, he didn't move a muscle as he watch Harry reunite with his mum. His stomach almost felt like a roller coaster; he felt like he was going to throw up. Now he was going to be all alone; now Harry's going to leave and he's going to be incomplete.

"Who's your friend?" his mum asked, breaking their hug.

It must've hit Harry then that he was leaving.

In a perfect world, Louis would've gone with them. And they would've lived a happy ever after.

But its not a perfect world.

"This um.. This is uh-"

"Louis." he smiled, standing up from the bunk. "Nice to meet you." he reached for Anne's hand, his eyes reddening, but he refused to let his tears fall.

"Aww!" Anne pulled him into a hug. " So nice to meet you Louis."

"Alright Harry, you just have to pack your things." Ms. Stone handed him a suitcase.

Anne let go of Louis, "I have to go sign some things, then we can leave." she kissed his forehead, then followed Ms. Stone out the door.

A few moments passed before Harry began to sob, he leaped into Louis' arms and cried in his shoulder.

"Its going to be okay." Louis soothed him, trying to control the tightness in his throat. "I love you Harry." Louis spoke, kissing his cheek.

"I'm scared." Harry admitted. "I'm scared to be away from you."

"I know.." Louis hushed, "But we'll be together again."

The two boys packed Harry's things up, making sure to not leave anything except his pillow, so Louis could have something to remember him by.

They went down the stairs and Louis helped put his things in the car.

They couldn't kiss, because it meant goodbye.

But Louis knew it was all goodbye, that he would probably never see Harry again. Never see those green eyes, or cute dimples. He would never be able to run his hands through those silky,messy curls ever again.

He hugged the smalled boy, and discreetly kissed at his neck.

"I'll find you." Harry whispered, letting go of Louis and getting into the car, never to return.

The first night without Harry had to be the worst.

Louis couldn't help but toss and turn in his cold sheets. And when he finally fell asleep, he was awoken when his body was trying to find Harry's. But he wasn't there to warm Louis up like he had previous nights, and that made Louis cry.

A week had passed, and Louis had heard from his mum, claiming that the girls had told her everything, and she seperated from his step-father. But all of it meant nothing to Louis. All that mattered was Harry.

On Louis' last night at the home, he heard light finger taps at the window. He thought'd it was a dream, but then the finger taps played a familar rhythm of Harry's favorite song. He immediately got out of bed, and went to the window to find Harry desparately hanging on.

"Harry!" he gpased quietly, opening the window. "How the fuck did you get here?" he pulled the younger boy into his arms.

"I needed to see you again." Harry kissed him.

"I love you Lou." he hugged him tighter. "I never told you, but I've always loved you." he kissed his cheek. "Make love to me." Harry sighed. "I'm ready." he kissed at Louis' lips, pushing his hips into his.

"Harry I-"

"Its okay Lou." Harry kissed him. "Thats why I didn't want to come back so soon. I wanted to be ready." Harry layed on the bed, pulling Louis on top of him. "Been fingering myself and everthing." he kissed at Louis collar-bone, sucking slightly, but careful not to leave a mark. "I thought about you every time."

"Fuck." Louis gasped, as Harry grinded his hips into his. His bulge growing harder and harder. "Are you sure?" he huffed.

"Yes, please Lou. I want you to make me yours." Harry closed his eyes, bring his arms around Louis' neck.

Louis kissed gingerly at Harry's face, then sat up to remove his top and trousers. Harry admired Louis' pretty, tanned body, he wanted to be the same when he got older. But he knew he wouldn't be as beautiful as Louis.

Before taking it any further, Louis went to lock the door while Harry removed his own clothes, and laid completely nude on the bed.

"You're so beautiful, Haz." Louis joined him again on the bed, "And all mine." he pushed lightly at his chest, then kissed the inside of his thighs before choking down Harry's cock.

Harry fingers knotted in Louis' hair as he grew harder and harder. The pleasure flowing through his veins was cut off when Louis removed himself off of Harry to take off his boxers.

"I brought lube." Harry huffed, bringing his weight on to his elbows. "Its in my bag." he pointed at the back pack that was settled by the window.

Louis nodded, then grabbed the bag along with the lube.

"No condom?"

"No, I want you to fill me up." Harry smiled, then went back to laying on his back. When Louis joined him again, his stomach was on fire almost, he was so nervous and scared, but he felt so excited and loved.

Louis fingers brimmed at Harry's entrance, covering his silk walls with slick. He wanted to make sure his baby was taken care of, and not in pain.

"Its okay." Harry mused, reaching for Louis' hand.

Their fingers intertwined,as Louis coated himself with lubricant, pumping himself a few times, then place his tip at Harry's entrance.

"Let me know if I need to stop." he whispered to Harry.

He pushed in, kissing Harry's lips to swallow the few pained moans.

"D-don't move." Harry whispered.

"Okay," Louis spoke, then kissing Harry's face to distract him from the pain. It hurt him to not move while he was wrapped in Harry's tight, silk walls, but he would never hurt his favorite person.

"Alr-right," Harry nodded, squeezing Louis' hand.

Pants and cute whimpers was let out as Louis moved his hips into Harry. They both felt so complete and loved being connected in such an intimate way.

Louis pumped Harry's cock along with his hips. He wanted to keep the experience as pain-less as possbile for Harry.

"Mmm.. Lou." Harry huffed, his finger-nails clawing at Louis' back, arousing Louis further.

Each thrust was slow and satisfying for the both of them. Kisses were shared equally, and 'I love you's' were spoken in a lovely whispers. It was the most sweet, loving, erotic experience for both boys.

And they secretly hoped it wouldn't be the last.

"L-Lou.. 'M gonna c-come." Harry hushed in his ear, trying to hold on as the tingle in his abdomen began to bloom into a delicious fire-work.

"Together." Louis kissed him, swallowing his moan as he released inside of Harry.

Once spent, they laid wrapped in each-others arms, holding each other till Louis finally pulled out of Harry, taking his small body back into his arms.

"I love you, Lou."

"I love you, pumpkin." Louis kissed his forehead. "Harry.. I'm leaving tomorrow.. Going back to Doncaster." Louis sighed.

"So?" Harry pulled away from their embrace. "I told you, I'd always find you."

"I know its just.."

"No, Lou. I know, it seems impossible, being so far away. But.. I love you. You.. damn it Lou, you complete me. You know every way to keep me happy, and every time I think about you, I smile because you're like the sun, all bright and warm. You light up everything that was ever dark for me." Harry grazed his cheek softly, "I know I'm young, and I may not be so smart or wise, but since I've fallen for you, I've come to know what love is, and I'm in love with you."

Tears appeared in Louis' eyes with Harry's words of love. No one had ever praised Louis like Harry had. And thats when he realized, he needed Harry.

"We're going to make it work." Harry whispered to him as he hugged him tightly, holding him til he fell asleep.

And they did make it work.

It was hard; their long distance relationship.

But as soon as Harry was eight-teen, the pair moved in together, and went to university. And everything was all complete.

"Mmm.." Louis hummed as Harry shoved him against their bedroom wall, "I want you to fuck me tonight babe." he kissed his nose.

"You sure Lou?" his eyes gleaming at Louis.

He'd grown so much since they first met. He was taller than Louis, and much more muscular. Louis had spoken of his insecurity, but Harry didn't care at all, he loved Louis regardless of anything.

Louis was his.

"Y-yeah babe." Louis grinned, before slowly slipping off his shirt and trousers, then quickly got on to his knees, making a work of Harry's trouser before taking his dick into his mouth.

"Ahh. Lou." Harry moaned, his fingers tangling within Louis' soft locks. He bucked his hips into Louis' mouth, content with the slight gagging noise that fell from Louis mouth.

All too soon Louis removed Harry from his mouth, assissting him with taking off the rest of his clothes.

"Lay down." Harry sighed against Louis' lips, licking the bit of pre-come from the corner of his mouth.

Louis always found it extremely hot that Harry didn't mind tasting himself. For a moment he thought that Harry had enjoyed it actually, but Harry had admitted that he only liked it, if it was from Louis' mouth, not the originaly source.

Louis did as he was told, slipping of his boxers and hitched up his knees, his entrance on full show for Harry.

The curly-haired boy joined Louis, holding a bottle of lube in hand.

"Good lube is so expensive." he commented, before coating a few fingers and traced Louis' hole.

"Its your fault. You're so picky." Louis chuckled, which quickly lead to a gasp as Harry had quickly found his senstive bundle of nerves.

"Right there?" Harry questioned as Louis reached for his hand.

"Fuck yes." Louis arched his back, moving his hips more into Harry's finger.

"So desperate Lou," Harry stuck his tongue, pumping his finger in and out before adding another.

"'M ready Haz." Louis whined, his cock lying slack against his stomach, red and leaking.

"Alright." Harry sighed, covering himself with the slick. He grabbed the base of his cock, and alligned himself as Louis' entrance.

"Wait," Louis sighed. "I want to ride you." he spoke. "Can I ride you Harry? Please, fucking christ I would love that so much." his nails scraped against his scalp as erotic thoughts of Harry beneath him flooded into his mind.

"Ye-yeah babe, if you're comfortable with it." Harry nodded, laying on his back, pulling Louis to straddle his waist.

Louis' hand rested on Harry's abdomen while he slowly lowered himself on to Harry's hard cock.

"Fuck," he huffed, as he paused at the burning stretch.

"Shh.. Its okay." Harry lifted himself to kiss the top of Louis' head, "Just go slower," he said softly, as his hand skimmed Louis' back, the soothing gesture calming him.

Soon enough, Harry was completely inside Louis.

And Louis loved it.

He loved the way Harry's big, long cock filled him up. He wanted to stop time, to make the moment last longer, so he could admire Harry's beautiful face as he began to lose himself in Louis' tight warmth, he liked the way his cheeks turned deep red, and his eyes became glassy with desperation.

Louis began rocking up and down on Harry. Holding on to his shoulders as he slammed himself down on Harry's cock repeatedly. Moans were let out freely, names were shouted, along with all the "fucks" and "oh my god's".

Harry reached to pump Louis' cock, but Louis slapped it away.

"I don't want you to touch me," he huffed as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead, his skin all over-heated. "I want to come untouched." he admitted.

"Thats so hot babe." Harry gasped, his head falling back into the pillows as his hands explored Louis' back, and cheekly pinched at one of his bum cheeks.

Louis leaned on Harry's thighs as they moved their hips against one another, close and closer with each thrust.

Harry came hot, and hard inside of Louis. His eyes closed, as he moaned loud enough to make Louis' ears ring. His hands scratching at Louis' thighs.

The sight of Harry falling apart made Louis come all over both of their stomachs. He thursted himself on Harry till he was completely dry.

They held each other in their sticky mess, before making their way to the shower and kissing under the steamy spray.

Once clean, and dried, they returned to bed; not bothering to put clothes on since the pair prefered to sleep without anything on.

"Harry.." Louis whispered as he watched his boyfriend's eyes close.

"Yes, love?" Harry mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Marry me." Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Harry's eye.

Harry's eyes snapped open, "Are you serious Lou?"

"As a heart attack. Harry, I love you. And I can't be without. Hell, I'm surprised I even managed to be without you while I was in Doncaster. I need you." Louis moved closer to his lover. "I love you baby, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Would you want to have babies with me as well?" Harry smiled, "I really want a baby."

"We can have three." Louis kissed the tip of his nose. "Maybe four."

"And you'll never get tired of my knock knock jokes?"

"Never."

"Or my head-scarves."

"I love you head-scarves." Louis smiled, "I'll love every little thing thats makes you Harry."

"Yes Lou," Harry smiled, brushing his lips against Louis', "I'll marry you."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how shiity it is.  
> Also send me prompts pretty please ::))   
> much love, ari. xx


End file.
